


Stockinnnnnnnnngs

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, Lace, M/M, NSFW Art, Naked Will Graham, Rimming, Stockings, Thigh high stockings, naked hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: A little sketch with stockings and 69s :)--You can find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing...





	Stockinnnnnnnnngs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisIsMyDesignHannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyDesignHannibal/gifts).




End file.
